full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Maria's Relationships
<Maria DeBlanca Talbot Pack Ashley Norwest The two have a calm relationship, like boss and bodyguard. Though Ashley will often take a bullet for her, showing she takes her friends to heart. Once she learns of her family's past, and once Maria goes to kill off the Russian Mob King's son for shooting her dog, she goes along with her to make sure she doesn't do anything extreme. Maria knows that Ashley tries her best to help those that have had a rough life, and openly admits that she wishes she had Ashley's enthusiasm and smile... which she struggles to try and make. Sarah Pattrel While Maria shows little emotion, Sarah shows a lot. So much, in fact that Maria makes her the calming circle for the girl. She's aware of what Sarah's life is constantly in pressure due to her overbearing mother, who shows no emotion to her or even accomplishes her for what she does. She is the first to calm her during their first Full Moon, as well as act as an emotional support for her. She is also the first to defend her after Peter assumes she has turned evil by attacking civilians. Peter Talbot Unlike Sarah, who teases Peter, and Ashley who only acts that way, she actually has no qualms or gripes about him. When she learns of Lycanthropy, and learns of Peter's on their first Full Moon, she actually talks to him and adapts to the situation, even helping him. Thomas 'Tom' Sizemore She has nothing against him, in fact, she welcomes him, as he can give Sarah comfort and affection that Sarah's mother lacks in doing so. Darke Pack Wildcatz Omega Pack Arthur Amell Arthur has had a crush on Maria ever since he first saw her, and after a series of meetings, and a little help from his sister and Maria's friends the two started dating. Arthur was at first smitten with Maria's looks and became genuinely in love when he discovered she was a skilled fighter, as well as a deeply caring person under her controlled exterior. Likewise Maria respects his calm, clean, naturalist outlook on life, and is touched by his rather gentlemanly behaviour as well as his complete honesty. She does find his sense of honour and direct bluntness at times aggravating, but puts it down to his charm as well, as he will follow his heart. She also enjoys the fact that he is a very challenging sparing partner, although has told him to work on his aim. While Arthur loves her for the confidence and skill she shows in everything she does, being someone who is an equal to him and also someone he can admire. Indeed Arthur looks beyond Maria's rather stony expression and apathetic view of what goes on around her, finding Maria's calmness quite similar to his own, and his abilities allowing him to see past her controlled exterior. They also enjoy the fact that both of them are not easily upset, or disturbed, as shown by how Maria allows Arthur to clean his sword while at her house, and how Arthur does react to her walking around naked. They began dating after Arthur contracted Lycanthropy from a attack by two packs, and Vivien revealed her brothers crush on Maria to convince her to follow her plan to save her brother from his feral state, which worked. After returning to human and being told Vivien had spilled the beans, Arthur felt compelled to follow up his feelings as it would be rude not to, and asked Maria out on a date. Since then they have had a steady, if slow relationship, which only picked up on full moon nights, however they regularly met to spar and practice, with them passing on some skills to one another: indeed it is thanks to Maria Arthur now carries a gun, and Maria trying to learn chi blocking, both to mixed success. However their dating has been said to be infrequent, with some pack members thinking they have broken up on occasion, however the two insist that they have not, and that they do love each so much so that even when they are not near each other they are together. They trust each others both in spirit and skills to know that no matter what happens they will be able to look after themselves and come back to each other. After the defeat of the Order of St. Arthur, Melina played a huage roll in convincing Arthur to become a werewolf again after he was cured of his condition. The two become offically bonded shortly after, even though Arthur leaves on a personal quest of self discovery. Maria waits for him though, but continues with her life, and Arthur frequently writes back always prommising to return. Category:Relationships